Gon Freecs and the Sealed Box
by panners
Summary: [A Harry Potter Crossver AU] Father disappeared. Mother dead. Gon lives with his aunt in a decidedly normal life - that is, until unusual letters arrive at Whale Island, and a stranger tells him of the past that Mito had desperately kept hidden from him.


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
  
Gon Freecs and the Sealed Box  
**A Harry Potter / Hunter X Hunter Crossover_  
by Onkiu!_  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/N: My first crossover. Enjoy. It's an amalgamation of HxH and HP. Events are mostly a fusion from both series, not an exact replica of either. Most characters from HxH, some from HP.  
  
This is based on the first book, Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone (or Sorcerer's Stone to some of you.)   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Hunter X Hunter or Harry Potter.  
  
_Thoughts_  
  
**Emphasis**  


* * *

**Prologue : The Cloaked Man**  
  
* * * * *

  
  
  
  
This night was like any other night. Quite normal, in fact. Nothing out of the ordinary, most certainly. The moon was a crescent hanging from the star-dotted skies. A gentle breeze swayed the trees, as nocturnal creatures rustled through the bushes. A midnight like any other.  
  
A dark, cloaked figure arrived at the doorstep of a very plain looking house, and knocked on the door twice with one hand. In his other arm, he was gently holding up a wrapped bundle. He put a large satchel down on the doorstep. A few seconds later, a slit of warm, glowing light escaped from the open door, growing bigger and bigger as the door opened wider and wider.  
  
A woman with fiery red hair appeared at the door in her nightgown, looking slightly frazzled and annoyed to be visited upon at such an ungodly hour. She gave a yawn and stretched her arms.   
  
Sleepily, she called out, "What is it...?"  
  
"Hello, Mito. It's been quite a while." said a voice that was so familiar to her.  
  
She stopped midway in her yawn, and her eyes snapped wide open, as though the voice had given her so much energy just then.   
  
"Gin Freecs!" she cried angrily. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I have a favour to ask of you," said Gin, his face hidden in the shadows. "But you must promise me."  
  
Mito eyed him sceptically. Should she, or should she not?  
  
"What is it?" she said slowly.  
  
"Please, look after Gon for me." he said in much softer tone, cradling his wrapped bundle. "He needs to be safe."  
  
"What?!" she said, a little too loudly. "What do you mean, he needs to be safe?!"   
  
"Please, Mito. I want you to look after Gon. I want him to live safely, because where I'm going now is not the place for him to be."  
  
"You haven't answered my question!" she cried angrily. "Why are you abandoning Gon!? Why can't my sister look after him?"  
  
"I'm sorry Mito, but she's passed away."  
  
A sob rose from Mito's throat, and try as she might to quash it, it did not work. Angry tears leaked from her eyes, much to her disgust. She couldn't help but feel a growing hatred for this man. Her sister dead, and now he's abandoning his own son for the sake of going to some unknown place that he didn't want to inform anyone about. Is this place really so important that he had to leave his only child with a relative?  
  
"Like I said, the place I'm going to is not for Gon to grow up in. So please, look after him for me. Give him a proper childhood, a proper education, and the proper love and attention as he would have received from his mother."  
  
Bowing her head to hide her angry tears, she held out her arms as Gin placed the wrapped bundle in them. She looked at the sleeping child wrapped in the blankets. His chest heaved up and down with his gentle breathes. But one thing that was distinctly noticeable was the lightning shaped scar that decorated Gon's forehead.  
  
Gin pointed to a satchel lying haphazardly on the doorstep. "Those are his belongings - everything he had."   
  
He reached into his cloaked and pulled out a letter. "Please give this to Gon when he is older. He'll understand why I'm doing this."  
  
He paused, wondering what he should do now. Was it right for him to give her a hug, or shake her hand, to thank her for what she'll be doing for him for the next, say, fifteen years? Looking at the angrily sobbing Mito, he decided against it.  
  
"Mito," he called out softly.   
  
"What?!" She snapped back angrily through her tears.   
  
"Can you promise me one last thing?"  
  
She paused.  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Please don't mention anything about this to Gon. Please don't mention anything about me while he's growing up. Please, just pretend I'm dead while he is."  
  
  
[To be continued...]  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
Enjoyed the prologue? Love and Payce, Merry Christmas.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
